


Xo

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday, Birthday Dinner, Date Night, Frerard, Gift, Hotel, M/M, Stars, city, married au, petekey, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Happy Birthday, Mikey Way.





	Xo

“I don’t really want to go home yet.” Mikey said, tilting his head to rest it on Pete’s shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk outside of the restaurant they’d just eaten at.

“Well, I’m completely stuffed from dinner, but I’d be up for a drink or two if you want to walk to that bar down the street.” Pete stopped heading towards the car, incase they decided to continue in the other direction.

“Okay, but which one of us is driving?” Mikey asked. “We have kids to return to at the end of the night. Gerard and Frank aren’t prepared to have eight kids if we suddenly die.”

“Wow, Mikey, real positive. I promise I’ll get you home safely.” Pete assured him. “It’s your birthday, go crazy if you want.”

“Yeah, like you said, one or two.” Mikey said. “Then we go home.”

“Okay.” Pete laughed. “Come on.”

Pete laced his fingers through Mikey’s, and led him towards the bar he was talking about. 

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” Pete said as they stepped inside the warm building. “Want to grab seats for us at the bar?”

“Alright.” Mikey said, spotting two seats and heading that way while Pete broke off in the other direction.

Mikey ordered each of them some water to start, and waited for Pete to return. He noticed after a while that a girl standing near the wall had been watching him closely for the last few minutes. He didn’t mean to shoot a questioning look her way, but in his confusion he did and she started towards him. Mikey turned away, hoping maybe it was a mistake and she was looking at the person next to him, and was a little startled when she spoke behind him.

“Hey, there.”

“Huh?” Mikey asked, not sure at first if the girl was talking to him or not.

“You’re pretty cute, aren’t you?” She said, leaning towards him and batting her eyelashes.

Mikey laughed awkwardly, realizing then that she was flirting with him. A look to the side told him that Pete was returning from the bathroom, and the amused look on his face indicated he’d heard.

“Yeah, my husband is pretty cute, isn’t he?” Pete asked, sliding into the seat next to Mikey and resting a hand on his thigh.

“Oh.” The girl said simply.

“Sorry.” Mikey shrugged as she blushed and walked away, leaving the boys at the bar.

“Do I need to keep you on a short leash to prevent impressionable bachelors and bachelorettes from trying to scoop you up?” Pete asked, smirking. He leaned forward, resting his hands on Mikey’s chair between his legs. “Whatever it takes to keep them at bay, let me know.”

“Maybe,” Mikey teased back. “You don’t want to be losing all this to some random chick at a bar.”

“All this?” Pete rolled his eyes, but was grinning as he did so. “Oh, aren’t I the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I certainly am.” Mikey said seriously, closing the gap between them with a light kiss. “Do you want to forgo the drinks and get a hotel room instead?”

“I like the way you think, Birthday Boy.” Pete smiled, sliding off the bar stool. “Send a message to your brother that we’re going to need him to babysit a little longer.”

“Okay.” Mikey said, pulling out his phone and distractedly trying to follow Pete to the door.

Pete slowed down, falling into step beside Mikey. He reached his hand into Mikey’s back pocket, removing his car keys and ushering him out the door.

~

It was getting pretty late, and Frank couldn’t believe Cherry and Lily were still awake watching Moana. Bandit and Bronx had fallen asleep sprawled over two bean bags half an hour ago, and Saint and Miles had gone to bed a half and hour before that. Baby Marvel was peacefully dreaming in her bassinet, and Rowan had fallen asleep in Gerard’s arms halfway through the movie. Gerard himself had nodded off not too long ago, and Frank had found himself watching his husband and the baby rather than the movie. What did a chicken eating rocks matter when he had this adorable scene before him?

In the dimly lit room, Frank saw both his and Gerard’s phones light up on the table with a message from Mikey. Frank picked up his own phone, reading the text, and responded before gently shaking Gerard awake.

“What’s up?” Gerard asked groggily.

“Your brother needs us to watch the kids overnight.” Frank said.

“I thought they were just going out to dinner?” Gerard yawned. “What do they need us overnight for?”

Frank raised an eyebrow at his husband, and said, “Well, I’d assume they won’t be coming home tonight if they spend the night in a hotel.”

“Why would they do that?” Gerard asked, already closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

“Wake up, honey, it’s Mikey’s birthday and they have a chance to be alone without kids.” Frank said, looking over at the twins who were fully immersed in their movie. “S-E-X.” Frank spelled out under his breath. “Got it?”

“Oh, come on, I didn’t need to know that.” Gerard opened his eyes, looking uncomfortable with the thought of what his little brother would be doing that night.

Frank shrugged.

“Go back to sleep, it’ll all be over by morning.” He teased, and Gerard sighed but his exhaustion won him over and he was asleep moments later. “Cherry, Lily? Are you getting tired? Maybe we should head up to bed.”

“Not until the movie is over!” Cherry argued. “It’s important we find out how it ends.”

“Okay, okay.” Frank said, even though he knew the girls knew how it ended, having watched it five times. “We’re stuck here anyway.”

~

Mikey and Pete hurried into the hotel, and Mikey immediately headed for the front desk, where the secretary was typing away at her computer. Pete wandered off somewhere past the lobby, but Mikey didn’t really pay attention to where he was going in his rush.

“Hi there, we’re going to need a room for the night.” Mikey said, impatiently tapping his credit card on the counter while he waited for the woman to finish whatever she was doing on the computer.

“Name?”

“Mikey Way-Wentz.” Mikey said quickly.

“Do you have some form of identification?” This lady, Mikey thought, spoke much too slow and casually.

He fished his driver’s license out of his wallet, and handed it over. After looking it over, the woman returned his license and scribbled something down on her reservations list.

“Double?” She asked.

“Single.” Mikey corrected.

“Right, have fun.”

Mikey laughed awkwardly, thanking her and taking the key she handed over. He let Pete, who had returned to the lobby at some point, grab his hand and lead him towards the stairs.

“There’s an elevator, you know, it would be quicker.” Mikey said.

“I know.” Pete said simply, climbing the stairs with Mikey following behind.

“Our room is 412, we should’ve stopped at the last floor.” Mikey said, as Pete dragged him through the fifth floor stairwell.

“I know, I wanted to show you something.” Pete said, continuing up the stairs until they reached an emergency exit door.

He pushed the door open, and Mikey tensed, expecting alarms to go off, but surprisingly none did. Pete turned and pulled Mikey through the door, emerging onto the roof of the hotel. The cool September night air calmingly brushed by their skin and ruffled their hair.

“The roof?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah.” Pete said, sitting down crosslegged. “Sit.”

Mikey obliged, sitting close to Pete, who gestured before them.

“Look around.” He said.

What Mikey saw was a dark sky dotted with tiny, bright starts hanging over the glowing city below. They complemented each other, the lights of the city and the faraway stars, brightening the world even on the darkest of nights.

“I have something for you.” Pete said, taking Mikey’s attention away from the view.

Pete pulled a tiny black box from his coat pocket, setting it in Mikey’s cold hands and closing them with his warmer ones. He squeezed Mikey’s hands, and Mikey nuzzled his face against Pete’s neck in appreciation.

“Happy Birthday, baby boy.” Pete said, planting a kiss on top of Mikey’s head. “Enough snuggling, we’ll get to that later, once we’re out of the cold in that nice warm hotel bed. Open that.”

Mikey laughed, and pulled away just enough to give himself space to open the box. Inside was a chain wrapped in a few loops to properly fit in the box. Mikey pulled the chain from the box, and dangling from the loop was Pete’s old bartskull pendant.

“I thought you lost it.” Mikey said quietly, running his thumb over the little nick in it that he remembered from so many years ago. It was the original, the one Pete had been wearing when they met, and had worn constantly throughout the summer they had fallen in love. It wasn’t just a necklace, it was a reminder of some of the most impactful moments of their lives.

“Patrick and Andy were cleaning out an old storage unit we used to keep junk from tour we didn’t want to unpack.” Pete said. “Honestly, most of it was mine, because I never wanted to unpack.”

Mikey smiled, chuckling at how accurate that was of his Pete.

“But back to the original point, Patrick and Andy found the necklace among a bunch of crap, and returned it to me. I can’t say I’m great at taking care of my things–you excluded, I hope,” Pete added. “But that necklace means a lot to me because of the memories it contains. And I know it means a lot to you as well, as a symbol of our beginnings, so I want to pass it on to you, where I know it’s never going to get misplaced again.”

“You do take good care of me.” Mikey said, slipping the bartskull around his neck. “And like hell it’s gonna get misplaced, you’ll have to pry this thing off my dead body.”

Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck, letting the pendant fall between them as their lips met. Through the tiny metal bartskull they could feel each other’s heartbeats, not in time but opposing one another. Never once overlapping, so each time one of them was between beats, the other’s heart beat for them.

The kiss they shared on the hotel roof was slow and intimate, and the weight the kiss carried had them laying down next to each other to contain it. Even when they broke apart, the bartskull stayed pinned between their chests, trapped there where it could never get taken from them.

“You said room 412?” Pete asked, resting his forehead against Mikey’s.

“Yeah.” Mikey said.

“I think it’s about time we check into that room.”


End file.
